Half a Loaf Is Better Than None/Transcript
Eraser: Hey Pen, try to jump over that. Pen: See, that was easy, that was the easiest cliff that I ever done! Eraser: Let me try. Eraser: Save me Pen! Pen: Blocky! Blocky: Firey! Firey: Match!(He calls her like he is screaming) Match: Pencil! Pencil: Bubble! Bubble: Loify! Leafy: Icy! Ice Cube: Revenge! Announcer: Match, Ice Cube, Rocky and Tennis Ball. Last episode, you four had the lowest scores. The voters have cast their ballots and chosen which of the four of you will be eliminated. Pencil: OMG, I hope none of them voted for you, Match! Announcer: Well, let's find out at Cake at Stake. Tennis Ball: Awww, I'm scared! Announcer This time we got 158 votes. I have 10 slices of cake. Match: OMG, I see you choose, like, fruitcake for the cake. That is just totally and awful choice. I mean I don't want to do that!! Bubble: Moitch is roight, noibody like froitcake, loike. Announcer: Shush, sheesh. So there are 10 slices. They represent you're safety in the battle. At least for now. Whoever does not receive a slice will be eliminated. The seven of you who did not fall into the bottom four are all safe. Announcer: Now there are only three slices left. Ice Cube, with only 9 votes, you are safe. Announcer: Tennis Ball, even with 34 votes, you are safe. Tennis Ball: Yaaayrrr! Announcer: There is only one slice of cake left. I will now show the votes. Pencil: No, Match, no! You've been eliminated! Match: OMG, I know it's, like, hard, But you got to keep, like, like, going! You got to win this for, like, like, like, like, for the both of us! Pencil: You murdered her! Announcer: No, that was our Laser Powered Teleportation Devices. It teleported Match into Tiny Loser Chamber. Pencil: Oh no, Bubble! What'll we do with Match's gone! Bubble: I don't knoiw... Ice Cube: Hey guys, can I be part... Pencil: You know what? Sure. You CAN be part of our alliance. The more friend's the better, right? Bubble: Moitch will sure be oingry, when she's been friend we've reploiced her. Pencil: Oh silly, Bubble.　We haven't replaced her, we've... substituted her. Announcer: People, people. Be quiet. So as you know, you are the final 10 contestants. That mean you've reached the half way mark. Everyone: Yeah!! Announcer: You all will get reward. Firey: Another reward? I love rewards! Announcer: You each get the half of the pair of scissors. Firey: What!? What good is this!? Announcer: Get it? It's HALF of something that you can cut something in HALF. Because you all reached the HALF way mark. Pencil: Ah, ha, huh... Announcer: But your competition is about get larger. Leafy: Oh, no, you don't mean... Announcer: Oh, yes I do. Just like there are 10 contestants still in, there are 10 contestants who've been eliminated. One will rejoin the game. Pen, Firey, TB, Leafy: GASP! Golf Ball: So how do I re-enter the game? Announcer: So, you may have noticed that there are the baskets behind each of you. There is also the basket that filled with loaves of bread. When this hour glass' runs out, whoever has the most loaves of bread in individual basket enters the game. Go. Announcer: Flower is ahead with 4 loaves. Snowball, Coiny, Needle and Match are just behind her. Pencil: Ya! Match you GOT this! Announcer: Flower at 7. Announcer: Snowball beating her at 8. Golf Ball, Spongy and Woody still at zero, and Woody is taking his first dump. Announcer: Pin is at NINE now. Announcer: Flower and SB both at 11. Announcer: Woah! Spongy is actually bringing in a dozen loaves at once, he is now in the lead. Pin: What?! That's crazy! Coiny: Oh no! I'm drowning! HELP! (mumbles) Firey: Ha ha! Announcer:Needle is at 12, Match is at 13, Pin is at 14, Flower is at 15, Snowball in the lead with 16. Golf Ball now at 1. Tennis Ball: Yeah! Go Golf Ball! Announcer:Time's half up. Announcer: Ha ha, Woody's drowning as well. Leafy: Hey! Drowning is not funny. Announcer: Snowball has 20 Loads. Flower and Pin both at 14,and Needle and Golf Ball are Drowning. Seriously,Why are so many people are drowning? It's not Quicksand or anything. Announcer: Spongy brings in a Baker's Dozen this time, raising him to First Place. Pin: What? That's crazy! Pencil: OMG, Match,go fast! Fast! Fast! Match: Ok. Announcer:Pin's Evil Strategy brings her into first. Announcer:Flower is in second. Rocky: Bulleh!(33 times) Announcer: Snowball is tied with Pin for the lead. Pen,Eraser and Blocky: Yeah! Go Snowball! Announcer:Time is almost up! Announcer: Five... Announcer: Four... Announcer: Three... Announcer: Two... Announcer: One... , Boop, Time's up. Well,Spongy is actually at first. Spongy: (In a Deep voice) Yeah! Category:Episode TranscriptsCategory:Transcripts